Liar
by lalina.r
Summary: Jimin tau. Jimin seharusnya tau. Ini bukan kemauan Taehyung. VMin! Friendship! 95line!


LIAR

.

Taehyung x Jimin

.

Friendship

.

Suara gemerincing lonceng disertai langkah yang terkesan terburu-buru menarik perhatian Taehyung.

"Mian Tae, aku terlambat,"

Taehyung mendongak, mendapatkan Jimin tersenyum meminta maaf ke arahnya.

"Tak apa Jim, ayo duduk.", Taehyung berujar tenang.

Jimin mengangguk, lalu duduk menatap sahabatnya. Rasanya canggung, rasanya asing, rasanya--

 _\--kosong._

"Er--ada apa kau memintaku datang?", tanya Jimin langsung, bukannya ia terburu-buru atau apa.

Tapi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Taehyung tidaklah baik-baik, mereka bertengkar hebat dan mendadak kemarin malam Taehyung memintanya untuk bertemu hari ini.

Taehyung terdiam sebentar, sejenak melupakan eksistensi Park Jimin. Pikiran dan hatinya sedang kacau.

"Jim,", panggil Taehyung lirih. Menghela nafas sebentar untuk menghilangkan keraguan yang terbesit di hatinya.

Park Jimin pasti tau, betapa tersiksanya ia dengan keputusan saat ini.

"Hmm?", Jimin menunduk, menatap kakinya--lebih baik daripada menatap mata Taehyung, ia terlalu takut. Firasatnya mengatakan ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Mari sudahi ini,", ucap taehyung.

Jimin mendongak menatap Taehyung, tak mengerti, membeku. Sejenak akalnya hilang entah kemana.

Apa katanya? Sudahi?

Mata Taehyung berair, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan.

 _Jimin tau._

 _Jimin seharusnya tau._

 _Ini bukan kemauan Taehyung._

"Apa yang kau katakan..?", deretan kata itu terdengar parau, menoreh luka di hati Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap ke jendela, enggan melihat sorot terluka itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Mari--

\-- _sudahi_ persahabatan kita."

Telak. Taehyung sudah berbicara dengan jelas. Ia ingin, ia dan Jimin berakhir--sebagai sahabat.

"Su--dahi? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?", bisik Jimin. Hilang sudah pertahanannya, satu butir air mata lolos. Ini bukan Taehyung, pasti bukan. Taehyung-nya adalah sosok baik hati, idiot, tidak egois, dan tidak mungkin ia tega melakukan ini padanya.

Mata Taehyung sontak melebar, terkejut dengan Jimin yang meneteskan air matanya. Setau Taehyung, Jimin adalah pria yang kuat.

Taehyung terdiam, memikirkan ulang semua keputusannya,

Keputusannya untuk menyudahi ini, membuat hatinya perih akan kenyataan, dia terlalu menyayangi Jimin.

Dan akhirnya Jiminlah yang memecah keheningan,

"Temanku bilang ada skala 1-10 untuk menyatakan rasa sakit,"

Jimin memegang dadanya, _sakit_ ; _tak terelakan._

 _Kim taehyung mengambil semua bintang dalam malamnya._

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung pada sepasang onyx Jimin, berair.

"Saat appa meninggalkan kami, aku memberinya skala 9,"

 _Kim Taehyung mengambil matahari dalam siangnya._

"Waktu Yoongi hyung meminta untuk putus, skala itu hanya 8,"

 _Kim Taehyung hanya meninggalkan satu hal._

"Belum pernah skala 10 kuberikan kepada masalah apapun Tae,"

 _Kim taehyung hanya meninggalkan kegelapan dengan awan yang dingin_.

"Da--dan, sekarang, mungkin sudah seharusnya aku memberikan skala 10 itu, be--benar?", cicit Jimin.

Tangan Taehyung terkepal erat, membuat buku-buku tangannya berwarna putih pucat.

 _Jimin tau._

 _Jimin seharusnya tau._

 _Ini bukan kemauan Taehyung._

"Jim, tolong buat ini mudah.", suara Taehyung terdengar datar dan dingin.

Membuat satu goresan lagi di hati Jimin. Taehyung menahan getaran dalam suaranya mati-matian. Hey, siapa yang tidak sedih berpisah dengan sahabat sendiri?

"Baiklah. Hanya, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa alasanmu Tae?", Jimin mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Berusaha meyakinkan diri ia bisa melewati ini.

"Hanya--", mulut Taehyung berbicara,

"--aku lelah denganmu.", dan selesai; final.

Jimin tersenyum miris, tragis.

Sahabatnya sendiri, lelah dengannya?

Tolong siapapun bangunkan Jimin sekarang.

Ia ingin berharap ini hanyalah _sekedar_ _mimpi buruk._

Ia ingin berharap ini hanyalah _omong kosong belaka._

Namun lagi dan lagi, kenyataan _menamparnya_ keras.

 _Ini bukan mimpi; bukan omong kosong._

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menyapa pendengaran keduanya.

Taehyung menghela nafas- _lagi_ -lalu berkata, "Jadi Park Jimin, mari kita sudahi ini.", Taehyung membungkuk hormat, tersenyum tulus untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Baiklah--"

"--Kim Taehyung."

 _Kemana perginya janji yang selama ini mereka buat bersama?_

Taehyung terkejut, namun dengan cepat mengontrol raut wajahnya kembali.

"Jangan berkelahi lagi Jimin, tak ada yang mengobati lukamu lagi nanti,--"

 _Apa janji itu menghilang seiring waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama?_

"--jaga kesehatanmu, jangan telat makan, rajin rajinlah belajar. Ini sudah mau ujian akhir tahun,"

 _Jimin bertahan hanya untuk persahabatan mereka yang kini kandas._

"Uh, aku akan mengatakannya untuk yang terakhir kali.--"

Ucapan Taehyung membuatnya menatap hazel milik Taehyung.

"--aku menyayangimu Jim. Dan--"

 _Apakah salah jika Jimin masih berharap ada kesempatan kedua?_

.

"--mari jangan mengenal satu sama lain setelah ini.", usai sudah.

Taehyung bangkit berdiri, menggenggam tangan Jimin pelan, lalu berjalan keluar kafe.

Jimin menatap kosong bangku di depannya. Air mata berlomba turun dari manik hitamnya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tak bisa diukur dengan skala, _mungkin?_

Satu hal yang Jimin sadari,

 _Ia bukanlah rumah Taehyung._ _Ia bukanlah tempat Taehyung pulang dan beristirahat disana._

"Ya. Mari jangan mengenal satu sama lain Taehyung-ah."

Dan menangis hebat setelahnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan cepat setelah keluar dari cafe, ia butuh pelukan. Ia membutuhkan hyungnya. Nanti di rumah ia akan meruntuhkan semua pertahanannya, menangis hebat sambil meneriaki nama Park Jimin.

Satu tepukan di pundaknya membuat Taehyung berhenti dan menengok ke belakang.

Park Seokjin. Kakak Jimin.

Tersenyum menatap Taehyung.

"Terima kasih Taehyung-ah."

"Sudah mau melepaskan Jimin. Jika tidak, ia pasti tidak mau ikut pindah ke Jepang nanti. Kau tau kan, eomma sangat membutuhkannya sejak appa pergi."

Taehyung tersenyum miris, "Sama-sama hyung, aku mengerti. Dan tolong jaga Jimin untukku."

Seokjin tersenyum sendu kemudian mengangguk, apa daya. Ia harus melakukan cara ini agar Jimin mau ikut ke jepang dengannya. Mereka tak bisa hidup dalam kenangan sang appa disini- _di Korea_.

Seokjin menepuk bahu Taehyung dua kali lalu pergi menjauh.

Taehyung terdiam di tengah jalan, langit sudah gelap.

 _"Jimin-ah,"_

Taehyung berjalan pelan.

.

 _"--terkadang lebih baik untuk tidak tau apa apa--"_

Menendang main-main beberapa kerikil yang ada di jalanan.

.

 _"--karena sebagian kebohongan, lebih indah daripada kenyataan."_

Taehyung tersenyum menatap langit.

.

 _"Hidup yang baik ya nanti, aku tidak bisa di sisimu lagi setiap saat."_

Senyumannya luntur.

.

" _Kita memang menghirup udara yang sama,--"_

 _"--memandang langit yang sama,--"_

 _"--tapi kau sudah terlalu jauh Jimin-ah, dan aku menyerah untuk menggapaimu kembali."_

Lalu Taehyung menapaki jalanan dalam kesunyian yang mencekam.

Hujan turun kemudian, menandakan langit turut berduka untuknya.

Menaungi Taehyung dalam perjalanannya ke rumah.

 _Fin._


End file.
